Joining You
by NeonFusion
Summary: -UNDER REWRITE- Winry is having dreams of another world while Ed and Al are stilling searching for the five scientists that worked on the uranium bomb in their world. Will their paths cross once again?  Post Movie & Series  EdxWin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or their character.**

Winry realized something was wrong. She wasn't getting any better. She had been sick for the past 2 months and nothing was clearing up. She sighed in frustration as she flopped back onto the pile of pillows behind her.

Even now Garfiel and Paninya wouldn't let her down into the shop. Although she couldn't blame them, they were worried. How could they not be when she was losing consciousness, throwing up, and having extreme headaches? A part of her told her to enjoy the time off work, while the other was to busy worrying what was going on with her body to pay any mind.

A headache then clouded her mind as she fell unconscious.

She felt rain upon her face as she woke. She realized she was in the middle of a cobble-stone street. Few people were out on this day. A couple of them looked her way, but most continued to ignore her. Winry looked around her surroundings and nothing at all was familiar. Everything seemed to be in a melancholy-shade. She had no idea where she was. She began to panic while still sitting in the street.

A fairly-tan woman then ran up to her and seemed to ask her a question. Problem was that Winry couldn't understand a word she had said.

"Where am I?" She asked in a frightened manner.

The woman seemed as surprised as Winry was seconds ago. Winry then looked around and realized she was in a completely different world. Things were beginning to click in Winry's mind but before she could finish her thought she fell prey to the darkness of her mind once more.

Winry woke in a cold sweat. She sat up on her bed breathing heavily until she felt that she had calmed down.

"What was that place?" She thought. Winry tried to remember the different details of the dream, but her mind had already forgotten the other details she only remembered the basic concept that she was not in an area that was familiar to her. She continued to sit there until her mind would no longer allow her to just sit there.

Winry walked down the stairs into the Automail shop below that was located in Rush Valley. It was still quite early in the morning so the sun hadn't shown through the windows yet; recently, Winry preferred it this way because of her sudden sensitivity to light. Another one of her odd symptoms she still didn't understand. She went into that back of the store and grabbed a cup and began pouring water into it while the dawn was slowly making its approach on the horizon.

Foot steps groaned on the wooden staircase. Winry walked around back to the stairs to see who was awake. It was Paninya as she had expected from the sound of the steps of the automail feet. Winry waved silently giving her greeting while taking another gulp of water from her cup.

"Hiya!" Paninya greeted back. "Aren't you up a bit early? I mean especially with you being sick and all. If I were you I would be sleeping in like a fiend." Winry gave her friend a sarcastic smile.

"I would have, but I had a weird dream. So I decided I shouldn't lie about all day." Winry explained. "Don't worry though; I'll get plenty of rest today. Okay?" she continued when she saw Paninya about to speak. Paninya rethought what Winry had said and nodded in confirmation. Winry knew if she hadn't interjected so soon she would have to sit through another 'health' lecture.

Winry just wished that this unknown illness would have passed by now. It was really beginning to bug her. Although she doesn't mind being treated nicely, she hated being treated like a sick little girl of ten years. She was already twenty years old and didn't need all the attention she was receiving. She thought about it for a while and realized that she is usually pretty healthy so maybe this whole thing is a big deal because of that. It was probably the case, but it didn't really help the situation she is in. Paninya interrupted her thoughts.

"I have to get working pretty soon; we actually got more roofs to work on now that more houses are being built. Your going back to bed, right?" Paninya gave her friend a glare that meant that the last comment was not a suggestion it was an order. Winry sighed.

"Yes, I got it. I'm going back to bed to sleep all day long." She called out as she climbed the staircase. "You better get to work from the sounds of it you have a lot to work on. Don't worry about me so much. I'll get through this…thing." She smiled has she reassured her friend that she was perfectly fine. Even though her tone didn't sound completely confident she tried to pull it off on the smile.

"Okay, Tell Garfiel I may come around here later tonight!" Paninya said before she ran off to her roofing job. Winry nodded and continued ascending the rest of the staircase. She grew very dizzy when she finally reached her room. Another headache was pounding at her temples. She was only thankful Paninya hadn't seen her like this. She fell against her bed with her face in the pillow as if it would ease the pain. Her hands grabbed at her head trying to expel the pain. Before she could get any medicine the pain swiftly took away her consciousness.

Her eye lids seemed heavy. She fought to get her eyes open. When they finally fluttered to a resting point she was laying on a bed gazing up at a ceiling, all of which were not hers nor were they remotely familiar. She tried looking around for anything that was in close relation to her normal surroundings, but found no avail. Not as frighten as before

Winry decided to take a wild chance to find out about this oddly different world. She lay there staring at the many objects in the room. It seemed like a guest room or a patient's room; it had normal things like a bed, a night stand, a dresser, and a few pictures on the walls.

The room seemed very impersonal which was the main aspect that lead Winry to believe that it was a guest room.

"_What would it be like in a different world?"_ Winry thought for a moment. _"Could Ed and Al be in this world?"_ Winry's eyes widen and the thought. Could Ed and Al actually be here? If so, where are they now? The questions continued to pop into Winry's head. Winry then became very interested in this new subject. Just when Winry thought about searching the building she was currently in a woman stepped into her room.

The woman was the same one from the street in the previous dream she had. The woman saw her awake in the bed and seemed very surprised, but happy. She immediately began talking. Winry could only try and listen to the unfamiliar language. The woman finished talking and turned to Winry as if her long rant had ended in a question directed to her. All Winry could do was sit there and say "I'm sorry I don't understand…"

The woman nodded and looked at Winry carefully as if she was going to decipher every feature on her face. She held the back of her hand on Winry's forehead. Winry moved slightly from the touch. The woman made a few comments and handed Winry a cup of water and a couple pills. **"Sacalo"** The woman said. Winry obeyed in the only way she thought she could and that was taking the pills. The woman smiled in return. Winry tried to smile back, but felt very forced.

The woman then pressed her hand against Winry's head until she was back in a laying position on the bed. The woman nodded and continued to talk as she prepared to leave the room. All Winry could do was lay there until peaceful sleep took over.

--

Winry awoke in the late afternoon. She was surprised not to see the other world that seemed to be occupying only moments again. She thought about this new world she had found.

"_Is it really past the gate? Or is it really just a dream?"_ Even though she knew it may not be true, she hoped it was first of the two. She realized that she could remember every detail that happened on this second visit rather then the first time she went there. Although after much thought she knew that she probably couldn't occupy both places at once. _"But how could I ever choose between my world and a new one?"_ She thought sadly. This was the world she was originally placed in, while the other one most likely was the new home of Edward Elric.

Great, that subject again. Even though she didn't like to think about him much, he really did mean a lot to her. She had already come to terms with her feelings for him a while ago. She knew she loved him and most likely always have, but should she really take that big a risk for someone who may not return her feelings? At that moment she was divided. Her mind was saying that she should continue to live in this world, where she belongs. Although her heart was saying to follow these mysterious dreams in hope to reunite with Ed.

With herself divided, it was time for things to run their course…

--

**A/N:**** Hey readers. This is probably my first attempt to complete a fanfiction. I've tried to write a previous story and it just didn't work out. Firstly, I'm comparing Winry's symptoms to that of a Brain Aneurism. You can probably guess those results.**

**Also there are other aspects that I will explain in the next chapter. Like where Winry is and why she doesn't understand them. But until then I decided to leave people with a nice little cliffhanger. : D**

**P.S: No Flaming, I know I may not have Winry or other people later on in complete character.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** So while I avoid any of my homework that might be due. I continue my story. I'm taking a break from Winry at the moment and switching back over to the Elric Brothers. It's setup this way for a reason that will present itself later. : )**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

"Finally!" The man with long golden brown hair let out with relief. He continued to stretch his aching limbs as he departed the train. Another young man followed behind him with short brown hair and matching eyes.

"Brother, we should probably get going if we want somewhere to sleep tonight." The other said with seriousness. The elder of the brothers turned to him with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah I know. Ready Alphonse?" He asked his brother as he picked up the few belongings that they still possessed.

"Yeah." Replied Alphonse as he also picked up his bag as well. They carried on down the street before finding a hotel and bought a room for them to stay in.

Both Edward and Alphonse were still searching for the five scientists that worked on the uranium bomb that had carried on into this world. Edward had lived in this world for two years before Alphonse and even though he missed it from time to time, He was content with knowing that he could not perform alchemy. Alphonse had just recently gotten used to it at the end of the previous year. It had been two years since Alphonse had crossed back with him.

They both missed their previous world, but were content with having each other once again, and on another journey. Although from their previous goal this new mission had come with more problems then solutions. In their last journey to find the Philosopher's Stone they were funded by the military and could (usually) roam freely on their own. They basically had an easy time fending for themselves along with the help from the military and their allies within it. That was the problem. They had no funding or allies that they could count on. So their new journey was taking much longer then hoped, because once they got a lead they would have to get jobs until they had enough money to travel into another city to continue searching.

Their last lead came up to a dead end. Literally. The scientist, Claus Schöner, that had worked on the uranium bomb with his other colleges… had passed away by the time Ed and Al had arrived on his doorstep. That was in Rostock, Germany. Then they had to take a several trains which took several days to get them to their current location, Frankfurt. Edward thought about how long this next journey might take when he asked.

"How long do you think we can stay in the hotel before having to work, Al?" He faced his brother at the end of his question. Alphonse shuffled threw their money before replying back to his brother.

"About…Three days, although we probably should start looking for jobs sooner than that if we want to pay for other things." Alphonse turned to his brother to see him sigh and mumble under his breath. "Hey Ed." The golden haired brother glanced back in return to say 'I'm listening'. "What scientists are left?" Alphonse asked.

Edward dug around in his coat and pants pockets until he found a crumbled piece of paper which read;

**Eustace Reuwich**

**Alfred Eckhart**

**Volk Breugel**

**Claus Schöner**

**Franz Grünewald**

**_[A/N: the underline is meant as a strikethrough..._**

"We still have to contact Reuwich, Eckhart, and Grünewald." Edward read off the list and crumbled the paper once again back into his pockets. The other scientist Breugel was killed before Hitler tried to make his revolt and ended up in prison. Ever since he was put into prison the war had suddenly taken a turn and hid itself. Although even Ed knew it wasn't going to stay like this for long, so it is better to work while things are still relatively calm.

"Where do you think we could get jobs?" Edward asked Alphonse as he absently stared at the ceiling fan above him. Alphonse went and grabbed a newspaper that was left in the room before they rented it out.

"Actually, I heard that a job is open at the city library. Think about it brother, we can study anything on bombs similar to the one were searching for and we can probably find records on the scientists who worked on them. What do you think Ed?" Alphonse finished excitedly.

"That's a great idea. I think you should take that job." Edward finished with a satisfied grin.

"Why? Don't you want it? I mean you were always big into studying alchemy. Why wouldn't you want the job?" Alphonse asked confused. He was sure that his brother would want that job more than him.

"I don't doubt that the library will let us borrow books so we can both study the aspects of the bomb closer, but also what you're saying it breaking into city records. I doubt they'll willingly give that away. Personally I'm all for the idea. Logically speaking though I highly doubt I could get away with it, but you. You have an innocent face; they won't suspect you breaking into city records." Edward said matter-of-factly.

"Alright…" Alphonse responded shaking his head at his brother's logic. Alphonse laughed knowing that even Ed knew that from the look of him he looked like he brought trouble wherever he went. "Well what about you Ed? Do you have any idea where you want to work?" He asked.

"Not a clue, but I'll look around the town tomorrow for any jobs. Maybe I get to know the area more also." Ed finished.

"Well, good luck with that. I'm going to sleep; I may not see you in the morning though I want to get a head start to the library so the job doesn't get taken before I apply." Alphonse said with a yawn as he fell onto his twin bed across the room. "Night Ed" Al said before silently snoring away in his sleep.

"Night Al" Ed smiled at his brother who was already asleep. Slept came easy to his brother, he was glad for that. Although his body wasn't as kind, he would usually lie awake on the bed until sleep finally dragged his mind away. He thought mostly of the journey ahead, what they should next, what will they discover; will they be able to save this world they are in? Many questions floated around with no answer.

Then he would always think what was happening with everyone else on the other side of the gate. He tried to not think about it often, because this was his new world and he shouldn't try to focus on a world that was now out of reach. _"I wonder what she is doing."_ He stopped. He knew that he should try to focus on what's in front of him, but that was one thing that he kept looking back on. _"Winry…"_

He knew he cared for her and he knew it was probably more then how friends cared for each other. Even knowing that though he didn't how far his feelings for her went. There had been so much time since he had seen her that he wasn't sure that she cared for him. And even though he tried to move on every girl he meet just didn't seem to measure up to her. Although it wasn't like he tried to move on often he usually kept out emotionally with others. Even now with his brother at his side, he still kept that border line in any new relationship he made on this side of the gate and kept on one side of the line.

"_Will I ever move on?"_ and with this last thought Edward drifted into a dreamless sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Franz Grünewald?" Ed said questionably

It had been a few weeks since they had arrived in Frankfurt. Shortly after Alphonse got his job at the library, Edward got a part-time job at a clock store. Ed hated working there. He was constantly hearing ticking, even in the night when their room had no clocks. Also he was reminded every second of the day what time it was and how it was never time to leave for home. Least to say he became very impatient. He hated it with a passion, but it was either that or working in a milking factory. He chose the better of two hates.

Although Edward was toughing it out at his work place, Alphonse had been making a lot of progress at his work. Most of the other workers at the library had trusted him right on and allowed him to take a few books at a time. Eventually Alphonse began working late nights so he had more time to check the records of Frankfurt and surrounding cities. One of which was about Franz Grünewald.

"Yes" Alphonse continued about his findings. "Well as you know he was one of the scientists that worked on the uranium bomb, but recently he moved back here to teach chemistry at a local high school around here. The information is still pretty new so his address wasn't in the records I found, but the address of the school he works at was in there." Al handed Ed a slip of paper with an address scribbled on it. "I'm pretty sure you can make up some kind of story with the school secretaries there and most likely get his home address." Ed gave his younger brother an odd look.

"Why do you think I would make up a story to get his address?" He asked sternly.

"Well" Alphonse started. "You don't have a military title anymore, so you can't just demand information." He paused. "Plus I know you Ed. Its something you'd do."

Edward shrugged and chuckled slightly. "I guess your right." Alphonse gave him a smile as he waved goodbye out of the clock shop to leave Ed alone with the relentless ticking once more. "I should go to the school now if I want to get his address before the weekend." Edward thought out loud while looking at the address of the school. "I don't think it's to far away…" He continued.

He called out to his boss and told him he was taking the rest of the day off. He didn't seem to care much because he was always too wrapped up in his work to pay him any mind. Edward then starting walking it the direction of the school, he almost lost his way down the wrong street but then asked someone where the school was and got back on the right track.

He soon found the school and eventually found the school office and told them that Grünewald was his uncle and that he couldn't get anything but his work address. Of course why should they doubt him? He easily got the address and his telephone number. He pondered going to his house on a later day, but soon pushed that thought out of his mind. Although he would normally act impulsively at this moment he did at least call Alphonse to tell him what he was doing.

Not surprisingly Grünewald's house wasn't far from the high school. When Ed approached his front door he tapped loudly several times with his automail hand. A voice called out and steps could be heard coming towards the door. An older man answered the door.

"Can I help you, young man?" The man asked in a slightly raspy voice. He was a tad shorter then Ed and fairly plump. He had a crinkly face of a kind man, and all the hair on his head was all white. He smiled at Ed as he waited for a response.

"Are you by any chance Franz Grünewald?" Edward asked politely.

"Why yes I am. Why do you ask?" Grünewald replied.

"I was wondering if I could ask you some questions concerning the uranium bomb you and four other scientists worked on." Ed said plainly.

Grünewald's face grew slightly grim. "Why are you interested?"

"I'm aware of the power of the bomb and I would like to get some information from you so that it can't be used in the wrong hands." Ed replied hastily.

Grünewald pulled Edward into his house swiftly for an older man. He motioned for Ed to enter the living room. They both moved into the room and sat down in separate chairs so that they were facing each other.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you much. I didn't come up with the formula for the bomb but rather I helped built it, I understood enough chemistry and the time to help but not to actually create it." Grünewald said as he looked at his intertwined hands. "What I can tell you is that the ones that formulated the bomb were Reuwich and Eckhart. They are probably the ones you want to talk to if you want to more about the bomb. Although I'm warning you now, you may not want to dig any deeper. From what I know Eustace Reuwich had connections with the Nazi's and was being employed by them to make the bomb. So if you do keep searching be wary of Eustace." Grünewald finished.

"Not to sound rude, but how come you have been so trusting? I doubted that any of the scientists would be." Edward asked watching Grünewald as he spoke.

"Well after a while into the project I realized how potentially dangerous this bomb was and I left the group shortly after it was completed and I have tried my best to stay away from anything like that now. But from the look in your eyes I can tell that you really do mean to stop this ridiculous war and to rid of that bomb." Grünewald said with a heartfelt kindness. "I hoped that I helped you in some way." He finished.

They exchanged 'thank you's and farewells. Then Edward soon left the Grünewald estate. He continued on his way back to the hotel that he and Alphonse stayed in. Alphonse wasn't there do to his work tonight. Edward would have to inform him in the morning. He lay on his bed still thinking about the day's events. He pulled the crumbled paper of the list of names and crossed out Grünewald's name. He stared at the list a little longer.

"Eustace Reuwich…" Edward said out loud thinking what this new information may bring.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** **Okay. This was actually longer then expected, but I'm proud of it. Firstly, the scientist's that are included in here are all fictional and not related to **_**The Manhattan Project, **_**which is the actual scientists who did work on the atom bomb. Their fictional for purposes of the fanfiction. **

**I may not update as soon as I did with this chapter, but I will update in the near future. Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Alright. To clarify some things right now, I'm assuming that from the movie that since they are in Germany that their first language (from their world) was a lot like German. See where I'm coming from?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Winry had been swaying in and out of different worlds for about two weeks now. She had been spending less and less time in her own world and spending more in the other one. She had been spending almost full days in the other world and nights in Amestris. She observed the other world carefully; there was a language barrier between her and the woman caring for her so she tried her best to learn simple things.

She had learned a few things like how to say 'water' and 'bathroom' and very basic words most infants could master. The woman seemed to grow fond of Winry and vice versa. Winry had also discovered that the woman wore a name tag one day that read 'Loretta'. Winry had pointed at it and repeated the name written on it. The woman smiled brightly and nodded excitedly and pointed back towards Winry. Loretta had realized after a while that body language was the best way to communicate with her. Winry lifted her hand to herself and said "Winry". Loretta smiled and from then on they grew to become friendlier despite the lack of communication.

Although she was making progress in the other world, she was doing much worse in Amestris. Her illness seemed to be taking a turn for the worst. Her headaches were often too painful for her to stay conscious most of the time. She was constantly vomiting everything she had eaten earlier that day. She was so stricken with illness that she could not leave her bed almost everyday. Later on a local doctor had told her that her illness was most likely fatal and untreatable.

Once she found out about how unwell she was in Amestris, she took her nights there more seriously and memorized every moment thinking it was her last. She would silently survey her room and smiled at the familiarity she had with it. A week after the doctor had come, she once again returned to the other world by day. Only for her to discover that when she slept and woke again that she had not returned to Amestris, at first denial set in and she later after trying several times she realized that she couldn't return. She had died in Amestris.

Loretta comforted her has she cried to sleep that night.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Now Winry sat in the room she had become accustomed to over the past weeks. Loretta walked in with a smile reaching both ends of her face. Winry looked confused at her sudden happiness, but then Loretta held up her index finger telling her to wait a moment. Winry sat watching the door waiting for Loretta to return with whatever she was excited about.

Loretta soon returned with another woman who had light brown hair and pale blue eyes. Her hair was long but it was wrapped in a bun on the back of her head. Loretta smiled at the woman as she said several things obviously referring to Winry from the occasionally glance she saw from her. Then woman then turned to Winry and held her hand out to her.

"Hi, I'm Isabel. And you are?" the woman spoke to her. Winry was dumbfounded. She had been in a completely different world that she didn't understand and now someone she could understand was standing before her and she began tripping over her words.

"Oh…I'm Winry." She said hesitantly. "So where am I? And why can't I understand Loretta? Do you know why I'm here?" She quickly asked all the questions almost as if she wouldn't have another chance too.

"Slow down. You really don't know where you are?" Isabel examined her face and then said something to Loretta in which she immediately wrote on a piece of paper. "It seems you might have amnesia. Do you remember anything before ending up here?" she asked her with concern.

Of course Winry had all of her memories, then again it wasn't like she was going to believe that Winry just some how ended up here through a dream like phase and her obvious death on the other side trapping her here. She sat in silence thinking of the options in front of her. She decided her only choice was to claim to have no memories.

"No, I don't remember anything." She looked at Isabel as she talked. Isabel kept looking at Winry's face which almost led her to believe that something was on it, before she could act in response Isabel spoke up.

"Well, to answer your questions, you are in Spain. You can't understand Loretta because she speaks Spanish. You're speaking German. And from what I know you're here because Loretta found you on the street in a terrible condition. She's the known that has been taking care of you. I'm a relative of hers that is why she called me out to speak with you." She paused. "What I want to know is if you remember having any family? Anyone we might be able to reach in the long run."

"No, I don't remember anyone." Winry answered firmly. Maybe a little too firmly. Isabel looked at her with a slightly confused face, but shook it off.

"Well, do you think you would be interested in coming to live with me in Germany?" She asked with a slight smile on her face.

"I think I would like too, if it's not a problem." Winry answered. It would most likely be better to try to live in an area where she could communicate better with others. Although she did feel like she was going to miss seeing Loretta.

Isabel spoke to Loretta and she smiled in return. Then Winry asked for Isabel to translate a conversation between her and Loretta. Winry had thanked Loretta for everything and told her that she deeply appreciated all that she had given her. Loretta gave her a hug in response and farewell as Winry got ready to leave with Isabel.

Winry waved goodbye has she and Isabel got into a car leaving the city. She then realized that she was leaving more and more familiar faces.

-------------------------------------------------------------

After buying the train tickets, both Isabel and Winry sat on opposite sides on the benches. Winry stared out the window watching as a new landscape flashed by over and over. Isabel silently read over a novel she had with her.

"So where are we going?" Winry asked not taking her eyes off the window once.

"We're going to Munich, Germany. It'll take us about five days." Isabel said in a monotone as she continued to read her book.

Winry sighed quietly to herself. She remembered how much she disliked trains from the times she traveled to central to visit Ed and Al or to Dublith with them. She disliked how the seats felt after a long period of time. She never really appreciated trains, nor did she think she was going to in the next five days. It was going to be a long trip.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Winry breathed a sigh of relief when they finally arrived in Munich. Isabel talked to her slightly on the trip here. Winry assumed she didn't have much to say, or that she might be watching what she is saying because she thought Winry had no memories. Either way it was a quiet trip all in all.

Isabel had told her that they were going to get a cab ride to her house. Winry nodded in response and they waited for quite some time until a small black car came up to them and Isabel led Winry into the car. They car soon pulled up to a fairly large two-story house that was a light shade of brown. Isabel helped Winry with clothes that Loretta had given her and placed it all in a room on the second story.

"This we'll be your room for now." She smiled "How would you like to meet my husband?"

"Uh…I think it'll be nice to meet your husband." Winry replied slowly trying to choose her words carefully.

"Come with me. He should be around here somewhere" Isabel said leading Winry. They walked around the large house, peaking into small rooms with papers askew, and gazing about searching for the inevitable. Until they found him a separate room they hadn't checked earlier.

"Dear, I want you to the meet the girl that will be staying with us for a while." She asked the man sweetly.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot." The man stood up from his chair and turned to see Winry. He was slightly taller then Isabel and had a dirty blonde hair and pale gray eyes. His face was covered in slight wrinkles and didn't seem to be too old. He grabbed Winry's hand and shook it firmly.

"Hello there, my name is Eustace Reuwich. It's nice to finally meet you."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**** Oh the irony. I decided to leave it like a cliffhanger. Its always fun like that. : D**

**How did you like this Chapter? I tried to write it as well as I could, but I'm too focused on what I want for the next couple of Chapters. So don't worry, I think the story will go slightly faster in the next chapter, or at least I hope. : P**

**Still working on outlining the rest of the story past the reunion chapter so….I might take a while. Hehe.**

**Thanks to all who gave reviews. They were very much appreciated. : )**

**Stay Tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** In all honesty, I should really be doing my homework. But I say hell to work and I commit myself to this chapter! Because as some guessed and most will assume…This is the reunion chapter! Hooray! I'm excited….How sad is that? I'm excited over my own story…..Wait. That might be a good thing. Ah, who knows I just hope it turns out well. : D**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Winry sat in front of the window located in her new room and the Reuwich's Estate. Her eyes trailed people has they walked by. The gray sky became a common thing in her life now. She had learned several things over the past week of being there. Even the first day she realized how this world's society saw women, She constantly saw how Isabel gave into every whim her husband desired. She realized that in the image of the people here women where of the household, Winry disliked this aspect with a passion. She had also learned about some of the technological advances this world had, although she did witness it once before the first time Edward had returned. She also had learned of the difference in appearance she had. Her face and eyes where the same, but her hair was lighter than it was before. Her hair also wasn't as long it was, but it was still fairly long so she eventually bought another clip and set it in her hair. Other than that the worlds seemed fairly similar.

Although, there was something that she wasn't getting, there was something that happened in the past of this world that she was unaware of and no one seemed to speak of it. She realized it when she heard someone talk about a war. She knew it couldn't have been the Ishbal war, so something else must have happened. The only other thing she knew about it was it had to do with appearance, because Eustace made a comment about her blond hair and blue eyes. She was determined to figure it out in the end.

"Wendy?" Isabel called out.

"Yes?" Winry replied in an annoyed manner. She hated that name. Even though it was very similar to her own name she didn't like being referred to herself by that name. It didn't feel natural, but somehow Isabel thought it was more like a German name and not wanting to upset the people whose roof she was living under she decided to go with it for now.

"Well I was wondering if you'd be okay home alone for a while. Eustace and I are planning on going to a trip very soon, I would invite you of course but I didn't think you'd be interested. Are you okay with that?" Isabel asked kindly. That was the only thing Winry liked about her. She was perceptive on the fact that Winry wasn't interest in their affairs.

"I think I can manage." Winry replied with a giant fake smile. She also realized that one must be proper in this world. Another aspect she wasn't fond of. "When do you aspect to be leaving?"

"Tomorrow! Oh I'm so excited, but don't worry we have money so you can buy yourself food for the next couple of days." Isabel said smiling happily has she left the room. Winry sighed once Isabel was out of range. Although it was sudden Winry was glad that she was going to have time to herself now that she has been here a while. She would most likely look around the place and try to get used to her surroundings. She still wasn't familiar with the streets and such.

_"I might actually have some fun."_ Winry thought silently.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like were here Ed." Alphonse said trying to get Ed up from what seemed like his endless sleep. Alphonse had expected that his brother didn't get enough sleep, but he was surprised that he had slept the whole trip to Munich. Al nudged his brother once more as he woke up. "Its time to go Ed," He spoke once more.

"Okay, Okay," Ed yawned getting his things off the train and departing with Alphonse in tow. They looked around searching for somewhere to stay. They had stayed until they earned enough money to actually rent out a small apartment. Alphonse had found a good address to find apartments, so at the moment they were trying to get there. It wasn't until they explored a bit further down the road that they found the apartments they were looking for.

Edward sat by himself while Alphonse went to talk to the manager. Edward looked around the area. _"It's not too bad, I guess."_ He thought. He looked at the stacked rooms and it reminded him of when he stayed with the other Alphonse. He smiled slightly at the memory.

"Ready?" Alphonse asked while he held up a key showing that he had successfully gotten a room. Ed smiled and grabbed there things as they headed to the room. Their room was number 107; thankfully it was on the first floor so they didn't have to climb any stairs. When they entered the room it looked like a simple house with a large kitchen/living room and two separate rooms each with a twin bed. Once they got everything in their separate rooms both brothers gathered in the empty living room and talked over the next plans in their journey.

"You still have Reuwich's last known address, right?" Edward asked calmly.

"Yeah, it's right here," Alphonse replied handing Ed the slip of paper with the address written on it.

"Alright, but what do you think we should do to get information…I doubt I can directly ask him like I did Grünewald." Edward sat thinking for a moment.

"Well, you could try to ask him to take you on as an apprentice." Alphonse offered.

"Huh?" Edward looked at his brother in a confused manner.

"Well think about it, if you ask to be an apprentice he probably wouldn't think too much of it and you could probably gather more information while still maintaining a good rep." Alphonse finished.

"Hmm…Sounds like a good idea. But what are you going to do?" Edward asked.

"I think I should stay here and continue studying the other possibilities of the bomb on whatever material they have possible down here. Which most likely is more since this is a larger city, and all. "Alphonse replied confidently.

"Sounds like we have a plan" Edward grinned. "I'll go to this address tomorrow and you'll head to get more research." He said plainly as a comment rather than a question.

"Yep, and **you** better get some sleep, okay brother?" Alphonse said with a bit of concern.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Edward smiled has his brother left for his own room. Edward then retired for his room only to find that sleep wouldn't come easily once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Edward woke when the sun shined brightly through his window filling the whole room with light that Edward couldn't ignore. He yawned has he got dressed and stumbled into the kitchen only to find a note from Alphonse.

_"I went ahead a let you sleep, I think you need it. Anyways I'm off to get research I'll see you later after you go to see Reuwich._

_-Alphonse"_

Edward read it again once more before tossing it aside. He searched the cabinets until he found a slice of bread to eat before he left. He ate in silence thinking the whole time. He walked down the street towards the Reuwich Estate, his current destination.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Winry shuffled through her pockets while trying not to drop the two paper bags of groceries in her arms. Winry let out a cheerful yelp when she found the house key in her pocket. She carefully strolled in and shut the door softly with her foot. She set the bags on the table relieving her arms of the previous weight; she then returned to the door and locked it securely.

She was glad to have time to herself. She felt more relaxed. She was glad that she didn't have to pretend to remember nothing. She was able to act as herself before she entered this world. She felt better being without her caretakers. She had already gone to get food with some of the money they felt behind. She slowly unpacked the food making sure it went into the right place. She had even got a good idea how the roads were set out on her trip to the store.

"I guess I could get pretty used to this place." She smiled as she spoke a loud. She walked over to the window nearby and opened it slowly to reveal a small rose bush just barely out of her reach. She sat and looked at the window as she scoped the area. She always wondered why everything seemed slightly pale. Although she had noticed that her eyes stayed the same color unlike her hair which was only a shade lighter. She almost went into deeper thought about it until she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" She called out. Her steps seemed to echo has she stepped back to the front door and unlocked it with the key she had used earlier. She opened the door only to find the most familiar face she had seen yet. Her eyes widen, and his too when he saw her. She could have cried.

"Edward?" She said slowly. His eyes seemed to widen more at the mention of his name. Before he could say anything in reply she grabbed him by the wrist of his right arm and pulled his shelve up to show the automail arm underneath. "It is you…" She spoke in almost a whisper while still looking at the automail arm. Afterwards she swiftly put her arms around his neck as small tears formed at her eyes. "I'm so glad…" She whispered.

"W-Winry? But how…?"He said finally still in shock from the discovery and the current hold on him. Winry stepped back releasing him from her grip. She stared into his eyes another second before motioning him inside the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Edward was completely shocked to find his childhood friend on the other side, and in the house of a scientist he is looking for. He knew it had to be her when she looked at his automail. No one else knew about that other than his brother and a few people they already left previously. He listened to her as she talked about having dreams about this world and her illness in the other. When she finally told the rest about staying here, he concluded that she had just taken over someone else's body, like what Edward had done the first time he came through the gate.

"So how come you're here?" Winry asked semi-interrupting his thoughts. Then it was his turn to explain about finding out that a bomb they had thought disappeared was recently found on this side of the gate. He also explained his search to find the scientists who created the bomb, one of which was Eustace, and his plans to get rid of it.

"So, you came here to talk to Eustace Reuwich?" Winry asked. Ed nodded in response.

"Well, actually him and his wife left yesterday…I don't think they'll be back for a while." She explained. There was silence between them until Winry spoke.

"Can I stay with you guys? I don't want to be in this place anymore. I hate pretending like I have no memories. I have to be some kind of robot for these people so they don't catch on that I'm from somewhere else. So…what do you say?" Winry finished with her eyes pleading like a puppy.

"I don't know Winry." Ed began. "I mean I don't want Eustace to think anything suspicious about you suddenly leaving. At the very least you can stay with us while their gone, but you'll probably have to stay here when they return." He finished looking a Winry the whole time. He watched her as he saw her think about the situation.

"Alright," She smiled. "I'm just glad that I found someone who knows what I'm going through." Edward smiled back at her. He was more than glad that she was here. He always felt bad about leaving so soon after she had helped him with his limbs on the other side. She had done so much for both him and Alphonse, so he could at least let her stay with them for a few days.

He waited as she got all her things ready for staying over. She seemed to smile the whole time. Then Edward wondered if there was a reason for that, but he stopped thinking as she returned back downstairs with all her things ready.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Winry walked in comfortable silence as Edward showed her the way to his apartment. She couldn't even begin to describe how happy she was. She had left a lot of people behind on the other side, but she was glad to have someone who knew her well. Especially the fact that it was Ed also helped. They continued to walk down the road a ways until they reached a small apartment complex.

"This is where you guys live?" She asked. It was pleasant. A plain beige color covered all the buildings.

"Well, only until recently have we been living here." Edward answered and they continued to their room. "Here we are." He announced has they entered they room. Winry looked around seeing a normal house with few items in there. She then realized how recently they began living here. She glanced around a second time.

"Where is Al?" She asked slightly anxious.

"Oh yeah, He is busy getting research on those scientists I mentioned. He should be home soon enough though." Edward replied.

"Oh, Okay." She said. Winry then walked over to the chair Ed was sitting at. She sat next to him and motioned something.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Let me see your automail again," She explained. "I may not be able to do maintenance on it yet, but I still want to see how you have kept it up until now." It made since. Usually every time she saw him was when he needed help with his automail. Even when he returned the last time she helped him with it. It only made since that after two years without seeing him she would want to check it like old times. Edward took off his gloves and pulled up his right sleeve just enough, then held his automail in front of her. She grabbed his wrist lightly and turned the arm so she could see every angle of the metal, then she began twisting the joints to see if anything was wrong there. Soon enough she let go of his arm. "Nothing seems to be wrong, but I don't have any tools to check deeper. Although I'm impressed you haven't broken it yet." She smiled jokingly. He gave a small smile in response.

He did try his hardest to keep the automail in shape. It was the only thing he had of her, at the time, and he intended to keep it in the best shape he could. He thought of this has she continued on to check his left leg for anything either. He smiled again when she said that nothing was wrong with his left leg either.

At this moment Alphonse arrived seeing Winry and Edward at their dinner table. Alphonse could only stand their in surprise as Winry got up and hugged him as a greeting.

"Winry?" Alphonse asked still slightly surprised. She nodded still smiling. "Winry Rockbell?" He asked again.

"Yes, yes, it's me!" Winry replied once again. Then at this point Alphonse was briefed on what events took place earlier that day that lead to the discovery of one another. Then Winry explained how she arrived on this side of the gate to Alphonse's curiosity. All of which took about an hour.

"Well, I'm glad that you're here Winry." Alphonse finished with a yawn. "Oh that reminds me, where are you going to sleep?" Edward and Winry looked at each other nervously. They both hadn't thought about that.

"I can stay out on the couch and Winry can stay in my room." Edward offered.

"No, no. You don't have to do that. I can stay out here on the couch." Winry said in a tone that meant to not pry further.

"Alright, then it's settled." Alphonse announced before more was said. "Winry will take the couch, and I'm heading to sleep now. Night you guys." He finished and with another yawn he retired to his room.

"I guess we should go to sleep too." Winry suggested. Edward agreed as they both settled in for the night. Only sleep decided that Edward would have to suffer in silence. He couldn't sleep even if he laid there with his eyes closed for a long period of time. Soon enough he just sat there staring at the dark ceiling with thoughts running in and out of his head, until he heard a noise in the main room. He stepped out of his room to see Winry walking around in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry! Did I wake you up?" Winry asked quietly.

"Actually I've been awake…I just can't sleep." Edward admitted.

"Well…If it helps I couldn't either. Do you wanna just talk?" She asked.

"Uh…sure." He said as he took a seat on the couch and Winry followed sitting next to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Winry hadn't been able to sleep, so she was glad to find out that she wasn't the only one. Although it might have been awkward at first, she found that she was talking to Ed normally like she had before. Also, Ed seemed to be talking to her more than he had on his last journey.

They sat together on the couch and just talked. Winry asked questions about different things that occurred in this world. Most of the conversation was her asking questions. Edward asked her a few about their original world before she had ended up in this one. Once their talking had met a dead end they just sat there in comfortable silence. It wasn't until Winry felt pressure against her shoulder that she noticed that Edward had fallen asleep and was now resting against it. Not wanting to wake him after he had just fallen asleep, she also rested her head on his and soon followed a dreamless slumber.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**** So!? How did you like it? This was definitely longer then another chapter I have written so far. I hoped you liked it.**

**Do I need to explain anything? I don't think so….but if you have a question just review and I'll reply to it.**

**Speaking of Review. Thanks to all the people that reviewed. And thank you to the readers who are silent, but are still heard.**

**Um…My next update may be in a while. I have a new term approaching, and this means work, work, work. BUT, I have a four-day weekend. Although I need to plan ahead on the story a bit, I'm going to try to update as soon as possible.**

**: P**

**Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Chapter Five! Alright, first of all…I haven't been able to update recently due to the end of 1****st**** term. Also, I didn't have the outline completely finished. [ ; **

**But now I'm here and ready to continue on with the story! I have everything planned out….except the end. So I better make some decisions here soon.**

**I hope you like this Chapter: D**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward woke up unwillingly. His sleepy fell to the nearest window. Soft light barely reached the clear window. By the sight of that it was most likely early in the morning. A feather-like touch brought him out of his thoughts. He looked back at Winry who was still sleeping against the couch, but with her hand barely holding his left. Edward gave her a smile at the small gesture, but as he tried to move even the slightest her hold on his hand grew firm. She had mumbled something, but Ed didn't catch what she had said. Then after a few more failed attempts Edward gave up and leaned back against the couch. He stared at her face for what seemed like the longest time. Impulsively, he reached out and pushed a piece of her hair to the side of her face.

His automail lingered above her face for a moment. Then he brought it in front of his own face. He thought of all the times the automail had saved his life and how he ended up getting it in the first place. He was glad to get his brother back to normal, but it still saddened him that they had to go through so much. Many people died. That was what really got to him. The fact that they had to lose more people, but they knew that after they had already began. It was then when a hand softly slapped him on the back of the head. He turned over to look at Winry, who was now awake and had just hit him.

"You think too much." She answered his confused expression sleepily. She gently released his hand and rubbed at her eyes to help her wake up fully.

"How long have you been awake?" Edward asked questioningly.

"Long enough to see that you needed a slap to the head," Winry stated matter-of-factly, "Be glad I didn't have my wrench with me." She smiled. Edward laughed in reply to the last statement. Their laughter died down as the sun began to make its presence known shining its light brightening the room. They sat in silence watching the morning peak through the window, Winry still slightly leaning against Ed.

"When are they going to be back?" Edward asked quietly. He waited for her answer a moment then looked over to see her face. She obviously wasn't happy with her caretakers returning.

"Tomorrow, most likely," She replied in the same hushed tone he had used. "I'd rather stay here." She said even more quietly almost as if a thought itself. Edward had heard it though, and just smiled and decided not to persuade her otherwise. They stayed this way until they heard Alphonse getting up.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Once everyone was awake, they agreed that Winry and Al would go and try to gather information on local gossip while Edward would try to find more information on the remaining scientist, Alfred Eckhart.

Alphonse was glad to spend a little more time with Winry. Especially since she wasn't going to be staying with them for a while once Eustace returns. They had already been out for a couple hours. Most of the town gossip wasn't of any value, but occasionally someone brought up the war which led to more talk of the scientists. Well, sometimes. For the most part they were talking while silently talking to one another.

"So you really got your memory back?" Winry asked even though it was mentioned at the apartment last night.

"Yeah, I remember everything now. Our journey to find the philosopher's stone and all the stuff that happened in between." Alphonse replied. "Although I glad you're here now, so is Ed. He seemed happier when you were around." Alphonse smiled. Alphonse knew that Edward was better than he was before, because of a comment Noa made before they departed paths, but he seemed happier like he had a piece of home with him now.

"Really?" She asked. She seemed to think it over for a moment before facing him again. "I'm glad I found you two. I mean, I've been alone for a while now but now I have you guys! You two are really the only family I have now." She smiled at him, but this only made Alphonse a little sadder. He was sad at the thought of everyone Winry had left behind. With Alphonse, he left willingly to join his brother. He did leave people behind, but he gained someone who he missed dearly. But Winry, She had left so many people unconsciously into a world where she was alone. Even with the sad thoughts in mind, he did take pride that she seemed happy now. They continued looking for information until the street lights began turning on.

The two of them chattered cheerfully until they reached the apartment. Edward arrived moments after them and they told him of their nonexistent findings. He didn't seem to be all that surprised. Gossip wasn't always a good resource in the first place. Then Ed explained what he had found out.

"Not a whole lot." He started. "All I did find out was that he lives in Stuttgart, a town we passed when we came from Frankfurt. Also that he got into some incident recently and is in the hospital right now." He finished then landed on the couch with a thump.

"Well I'm off to bed." Winry yawned loudly. She waved them a good night through another yawn as she went into her temporary room.

The brothers watched as she went to bed. It wasn't until a few moments after her door closed that Alphonse turned to his brother with a serious expression.

"So?" Al asked. "Are we going to go see Eckhart? Or stay here to get information from Reuwich?" He continued in all seriousness. Edward looked at him with the same expression. He stayed silent for a few moments then spoke.

"We're staying." He started. "There is a possibility that Eckhart might say the same thing as Grünewald. Plus…" He paused. "We can't leave Winry here." That's were Edward stopped his explanation. Alphonse knew that his brother had deeper feelings for Winry, and that there was more to it than just leaving her here. His brother also didn't want to be without Winry now that they have found her here. Al gave his nod in agreement and then left for his own room, leaving Edward to his thoughts once again.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

"Wendy! Can you come down please?" A distant voice called out. Winry groaned inwardly at the malformed usage of her name. It had now been two days since Eustace and Isabel returned from their trip. Isabel and told her of all the 'wonderful' and 'lovely' events that took place. Winry almost died from boredom. Although, she knew today was different. She knew who would be waiting just below the stairs under her feet. She tried her best to seem totally unaware of what was going on as she reached the end of the stairs.

"Wendy, I'd like you to meet Edward. I'll be taking him on as an apprentice for a while." Eustace said motioning towards Ed, who stood there with his eyes laughing at her. He knew she hated it when people referred to her by a different name. She gave him a stern look and approached him carefully then held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Edward," Winry said trying to sound like she didn't know him. She wondered if she could really pull it off. She knew Edward her whole childhood. He was the closest person to her if anyone. Edward then reached back and shook her hand with his automail carefully.

"Nice to meet you too…Wendy." He said after a second. Winry glared at him while making sure no one else noticed. He smiled slightly at her anger, also trying to make sure that Eustace and Isabel didn't notice.

"Wendy, would you mind getting the groceries soon?" Isabel asked politely. Winry glanced over at Ed quickly and he gave a slight nod that didn't seem noticeable to anyone else but her. She smiled back at Isabel and agreed to get the groceries.

Winry walked out with the money she had received from Isabel and headed down to the local shops that she went to for the things on the list. She walked into a few of the shops before seeing a familiar face. Alphonse approached her leading her into a secluded alley near one of the shops.

"Any new information?" Winry asked first.

"No, not as of yet, although more talk of war is coming up. So something is bound to come up." Alphonse responded. "What about brother? Did Reuwich buy it?"

"Yeah, actually before I left I was 'introduced' to him." Winry sighed. Al laughed in response only wondering what had happened.

"Why did something happen?" Al asked curiously.

"Well, he found out that they call me 'Wendy'" She explained.

"Wendy? Why would they call you that?" Alphonse questioned. He was also aware of her hatred of being called something other than her name.

"Apparently it's more German." Winry complained giving a look that made Alphonse laugh a bit more. They gave each other their farewells before leaving on separate tracks. Now that Ed had become Eustace's apprentice, Winry and Al had decided to make up meeting spots. Which wasn't really hard because at least once a day Isabel asked for Winry to get something and the most gossip happened around the shop area, so it was fairly easy to meet up with him.

It was different with Edward though. Even though he came to see Eustace everyday, they ended up going to his den everyday to talk about science. So Winry only saw Ed at those few chance moments when he was leaving or coming. They were only able to exchange a few looks or gestures, but somehow even that was enough to get noticed by Eustace. One day he came up to her to confront her about it.

"Have you meet Edward before?" Eustace asked. Winry knew he must have noticed something. The first thing that came to her mind was to play it off.

"I saw him around town before we meet. Why?" She asked trying not to sound like she knew more than she should.

"I was only wondering" He said before trailing off into another room. Winry thought about the times her and Ed saw each other. She doubted anything could be seen between them, they only saw each other for a few seconds. Nonetheless she told Alphonse about it once they met up again later that day.

"Did he really ask that?" Al questioned once more. Winry nodded in reply. "Well, I'll tell Ed…but he'll suggest that you guys just don't interact at all when he goes there." Winry nodded again. She knew that it would probably be the case when brought up with Edward.

"Is he getting information from his sessions with Eustace?" Winry asked.

"He seems to be, Edward as learned a bit more than what he previously knew…although I think it will be a while before we dig any deeper on the bomb subject." Alphonse explained.

"Any luck on the gossip?" Winry asked slightly relieved that Ed was getting some form of information.

"Actually, I did get a tip today!" Alphonse excitedly exclaimed. "I got news today that Reuwich had an outside accomplice." Winry gave him a slightly confused look. "An accomplice that wasn't in the bomb project," He explained. "So I think that if we find out whom his accomplice is that we might get more information about the project that we would have gotten from the other scientists." He finished.

_"His accomplice…?"_ Winry thought once again before Alphonse left to inform Ed on all the new information.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:**** It's finished! Sorry, I've been typing a little here and a little there. So I finally sat down and focused on this chapter and finished it. It's not as long, so I apologize for that. : P**

**Also Thanks again for all the people that reviewed and that are reading this. It is much appreciated. And even though it may not seem like it, I actually do have a few more twists planned. ; D**

**I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Okay. I know that the story has been moving a little slow. Has it? Ack. Well anyways this chapter should speed things up. : P**

**Well I haven't done a disclaimer since the 3****rd**** chapter, so one last time?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Winry made a loud sigh as her door clicked shut behind her. She stumbled over to her bed and rested upon it hoping to relieve some stress. Ever since Eustace asked her about knowing Edward things got more complicated. He seemed to be watching her at all times of the day, just waiting for her to slip up in some way. She felt his eyes staring at her for the past couple of days. Even Isabel seemed to be watching her slightly. Winry felt paranoid most of the day and then exhausted whenever she finally went to bed. She doubted that she could handle this for a long period of time. She could barely find comfort with Ed or Al either. She didn't see Edward in the house anymore because of the suspicious eyes watching her every move. Plus Al was too busy trying to find Eustace's accomplice that Winry didn't want to bother him.

She rested peacefully knowing that no one was around to make her feel uncomfortable. She slowly watched the ceiling above her blur into the sleep that swept her away.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day was just as bad. Winry constantly felt watched by Eustace and Isabel. Isabel had slowly stopped asking her to get things from the store, so she didn't meet up with Alphonse at all. It was bad enough pretending to be someone she wasn't and now she can't see the only family she now has. It was becoming too much for her. When she finally gathered enough courage she went to talk to Isabel and Eustace.

"I think I should start living on my own." She approached them. They seemed pretty surprised by her suggestion.

"Why would you want to do that?" Eustace asked her almost condescendingly.

"I feel that if I'm going to learn about myself, I should completely start over and try to live for myself." Winry said with as much confidence she could muster for this imaginary role she played.

"Do you think you're a burden on us? If so, that's not true! We like having you here!" Isabel said in a worried/motherly tone. It bothered Winry a bit that she assumed the position of her stand-in-mother. This only added to the list of reasons she should leave.

"No it's not that," She explained. "Although I do appreciate the generosity I have been given by you two, I think that I should try to branch out." Winry finished hoping her point got through.

"We have been quite generous haven't we?" Eustace said in a malicious tone. He continued to stare at her with a stormy look on his face. He looked as though he had a hidden motive against her, although Isabel seemed oblivious to the whole thing. "I think…" Eustace continued in the same tone. "That you should stay here until a part of your memory has come back or until we find some family of ours, what do you think dear?" He finished by looking over at Isabel towards the last of his statement.

"I think that is a great idea! I think it's the most logical." Isabel said in a rushed excited voice. "Is that alright, Wendy?"

Winry cringed at the name one again. Winry could feel that her opinion or wants were not to be expressed at the moment. She could also feel Eustace's hostility on the subject. Winry knew that now, more than ever, she was no longer safe in this household. Winry nodded in reply to Isabel's comment and excused herself from the room and immediately left for her room on the second story. She shut her door quietly once more, leaving her to her jumbled thoughts. Her feelings almost felt like they were being mixed in a giant pot, but could never settle on a certain one. She felt annoyed at Isabel's presence, but she also liked her kindness at times. She felt mad that they couldn't hear what she wanted. She felt depressed that she hadn't seen the Elric brothers in a while. She felt even sadder knowing that she couldn't talk to Ed because of his apprenticeship. She knew deep down she truly missed him. Although out of all those feelings, the one that kept coming back up was fear. Fear of what exactly Eustace could do. He was obviously threatening her. It was only a matter of time until he decided to do something about it.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward was waiting patiently for his younger brother to return. Alphonse was gone once again to get more gossip around the town. They were glad to finally have one valid tip about the accomplice, but that wasn't what was worrying Ed. Alphonse had mentioned that Winry hadn't been showing up for the past few days. Just before this he had informed him that Reuwich was suspicious of him and Winry. Because of that he hadn't seen Winry either. Al not seeing her only added to his worry. Ed knew that Al was aware of his worry. Alphonse carefully entered the apartment. Edward sat up in his entrance.

"So?" Edward started. "Was Winry there today?" He finished although it was unneeded.

"No, it's been four days in a row now." Alphonse sighed he placed his hands in his hair. "What do you think happened?" He asked more quietly.

"I don't know." Ed said. "It definitely has something to do with Reuwich. Most likely he is still suspicious of Winry." Edward sighed also after talking.

"Well…have you learned anything from him recently?" Alphonse asked trying not to pry into the sensitive subject any longer. Edward sat and glared at the ceiling for a while longer.

"Yeah," He paused for a long moment before continuing. "I don't think he knows about the project." He finished plainly.

"What!?" Alphonse said completely shocked. "What do you mean? Like he forgot?" He asked quickly.

"No, I don't think he has any memory of it." Alphonse gave him a confused look. Even though he had gone through the same thing, it wasn't like anyone could use alchemy on this side anyways. Ed continued. "Whenever I briefly mentioned the bomb he seemed to not answer or change the subject. At first I thought he was just avoiding it because he didn't want to talk about it. Then after a while I realized that he doesn't remember anything from the bomb project, but he clearly remembers the rebellion and Hitler's plan for a new race." Edward finished looking back at his brother.

"If so, how do you think he lost this memory? And what will we do to get the information to find the bomb?" Al asked questions once more.

"I think that might rely on the last tip you got." Ed stated plainly.

"You mean…about the accomplice? You think his accomplice will know?" Alphonse said more confused then in a question form.

"That's our only lead, and seems the most logical. I mean, who else would know about the project other than his accomplice?" He said making his point clear to his brother. Uncomfortable silence weighed in the air around the brothers. Things needed to be said, but the tension seemed to be too thick. Al took his chance anyways.

"What are we going to do about Winry?" He asked quietly.

"I'm going to go see her." Ed replied quickly. So quickly that Alphonse repeated it in his head before responding to him.

"You are?" Alphonse said in a surprised tone.

"Yes." Edward emphasized. "I need to make sure everything is alright." He paused. "Plus I haven't talked to her lately." He finished quietly hair covering his face. Alphonse smiled at his brother even if he couldn't see it.

"Alright." He agreed. "Make sure to tell her everything." Al said also making an emphasis, but Ed was more confused at this comment. Al laughed in reply and waved his brother good bye. Ed waited another moment before leaving to go see Winry.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Winry finished doing the minor chores Isabel asked for her to complete. She still felt there looks and stares when she did normal tasks everyday. It was getting harder to stay sane in this house. She felt like she had no outlet. Now exhausted from keeping her blank persona on all day, she retired to her room up the stairs.

She changed quickly and sat a small desk in the corner of the room. It looked like it would be used for sewing, but Winry never liked doing girly things like that. Plus back when she was younger she was too busy with her automail to learn any of those things. She smiled while thinking of her childhood memories. Most of which were pretty enjoyable. Some of course brought pain, but she had learned to remember the better of those memories. She wasn't brought out of her thoughts until she heard a faint knock. She glanced around for the source until she looked at her window and she saw a familiar face with golden hair sitting outside it.

"Ed?" She said in surprise. Winry walked over lifting the bottom of the window seal opening it about a foot. Ed greeted her as he climbed into her room from the window he once occupied. "Ed! What are you doing here? Do you know what will happen if your caught here?" She whispered loudly.

"I'm here because you haven't been meeting Alphonse lately." He replied. "Also we were worried about you." He finished looking away from her. She smiled knowing that there was a bit more behind that. "So? How come you haven't been meeting Al?" He asked taking a seat on her bed. She took a seat beside him.

"I haven't been meeting him because Isabel barely asks me to get things anymore. They have become real suspicious of me lately. They're watching me all the time." She started. "I even tried to convince them to let me leave, but Eustace kind of threatened me…so I have to stay for the meanwhile." She finished.

"What do you mean by 'kind of threatened you'?" Ed asked in a concerned tone. Winry looked down and her hands.

"He didn't necessarily threaten me…" She paused. "But he talked to me in such a way that I couldn't argue with him and I felt threatened." She finished still staring at her hands. She was surprised when Ed took of her hands causing her to look up at him. He gave a small smile at her.

"Don't worry Winry, you'll be out of here soon enough." He reassured her.

"I hope so." She responded then rested her head against Edward's chest still holding his hand in hers. "I don't feel safe here, Ed." She admitted in a whisper. He didn't respond for a little while. It wasn't until he set his other arm across her shoulders that he spoke.

"I'll protect you." Edward said in a whisper. Winry almost thought that she didn't hear it, but she was certain when she felt his grip become slightly tighter that he had. They sat like this for a while until Winry pulled back.

"You should probably get back soon." She said even though she regretted saying it. He nodded.

"I wouldn't want to cause more trouble for you if one of them sees me." He said he began walking to the window seal once again until Winry arms came from behind him in a soft hug.

"I missed you." She said quietly in defeat giving into her feelings at the moment. Ed smiled and turned around to see her at his eye level.

"Me too." He admitted before waving good bye and jumping out the window. Winry smiled as he left and when she began to slowly fall asleep. After Ed's visit she knew that everything would turn out well.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Winry couldn't help but think about last night the next day. It had almost seemed like a dream when she awoke, but she knew it wasn't. She smiled as she did what was asked of her. Soon before she realized it she was in the house alone. Although the house could be scary at time, it was better then having people watch you constantly. Winry finally felt content in the house once in the past few days.

Winry then heard slight footsteps in the house; she assumed it was one of the couple. She was cleaning off the table when someone grabbed behind her putting a damp cloth over her mouth. She struggled at the grip over her mouth; she couldn't help by then but to accidentally inhale the fumes. Has she breathed more the harder it got to control her body, soon dizziness took over and fell limp in her capture's arms.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:**** How did you like it? I just got yelled at to go to bed. Can't parents understand young minds at work? Geesh. Anyways, I say Thanks to all who reviewed and added my story. I appreciate all who read this. I know this chapter may have been short. The next one might be too…I think I'm planning on 3-4 more chapters…? Maybe…**

**I'll be sure to update soon! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

-------------------------------------------------------------

Winry's vision faded in and out until she fully woke from her drug induced sleep. She came to a sitting position on the bed and began scanning the room. She was sitting on a small metal-framed bed that had no sheets on it. At this moment she realized that her right leg, that was closest to the wall, was chained and bolted to the wall next to her. With the amount of chains connected from her ankle to the wall, she realized that there wasn't enough length on the chain to go any farther then the bed she sat on. Past her bare bed there was one small wooden night stand a few feet away from the bed. The rest of the room was bare and consisted of what looked like cement walls. Cement walls usually meant the foundation of a building. She was most likely in a basement of some sort. The only exit was on the opposite side of her bed and looked almost like a cellar door. Plus her only light source was a small ceiling light bulb directly in the center of the room.

The blond sighed loudly trying to relieve the panic building in her chest. She had been in this situation once before. Once when she was visiting Edward in Central, she was taken away by a criminal named Barry the Chopper. She had panicked back then. She convinced herself that she wouldn't let herself be that vulnerable again. The only thing she could try to do at the moment was find some way of escape. All she had to figure out was how to get the metal ankle bracelet, at the very least, disconnected from the wall. She yanked her ankle in the opposite direction of the wall, which only proved her previous thought that it would only reach out to about the end of the bed. She yanked it a couple more times to see if the chain would allow her any more range then previously thought. This only resulted in her ankle feeling duller with pain. Before she could continue her small steps towards finding a way out, she felt the drug from before affecting her head once again. The drug was creating a strong side-effect on her body. She slowly surrendered into the sleep once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Al continued to search for some type of information on the streets while Ed was away at the Reuwich estate. More talk of the upcoming war kept springing up. Although, most of it revolved around the political opinions of the locals, there was not much said about the scientist involved in this rebellion. Alphonse sighed loudly has he continued to hear mindless chatter and less information. This usually meant it was time to head home.

He began to walk the lonely streets towards the apartment complex. Not many cars or people walked on these back roads. Plus not much else was past the apartments, so the street was pretty clear most of the time. He continued walking until he met the shining numbers of his apartment glare at him. Alphonse unlocked the door swiftly and walked in to see his brother there.

"I'm back!" Alphonse called out to get his brother attention. Edward looked back towards his brother in response. Al noticed that Ed seemed slightly happier after his visit with Winry the other day. He knew that they must have talked things out. He was already told what Winry had told Ed, but he knew something else happened. He was content with just knowing that it made his brother happy.

"Did you see Winry today?" Edward asked while skimming through a random science they had gathered over their journey.

"No, did you at least see her at their house?" Alphonse asked in response.

"No, I didn't. I usually don't anyways since I'm always rushed to the den below. Plus Winry's room is on the second floor." Edward explained. "I think something is going on though…" He added looking up from whatever he was reading.

"Why do you say that brother?" Al asked more curiously.

"Well Reuwich's wife seemed busier than usual. From what I know Winry does a portion of the housework, so why would his wife be working harder than usual?" Ed asked in a manner that suggested open opinions. Alphonse understood this.

"Maybe she is sick and couldn't work…?" He offered as a good reason.

"I don't think so." Ed started. "She didn't seem sick when I saw her the other day. Winry usually doesn't get sick often, not from what I remember."

"That's true. I don't remember Winry being sick very often either. At least not when we were younger." Alphonse recalled. "Perhaps Reuwich's wife asked her to run an errand elsewhere." He tried next.

"That's possible." He paused. "But, something is definitely going on…and we're going to figure it out." He finished firmly.

They continued to keep careful watch on the Reuwich household and the few who seemed to occupy it. Edward kept careful watch of the actions of the couple he saw everyday while Alphonse watched the household from a distance. After two days they were sure that Winry was most likely not on the estate anymore. Just to determine their conclusion, Edward had Alphonse go to the front of the estate and ask for Winry saying he was a helper of a local shop keeper that she went to. The result they got was Reuwich's wife telling him that Winry no longer stayed there. Edward flipped.

"Where could she be!?" Edward said racked with frustration. "There is no way that she left them! If Winry got the chance she would come straight to our apartment and stay with us!" Ed sighed loudly in an angry fashion.

"I know brother. I'm mad too. Something happened to her though, and we need to figure out where she is." Alphonse said firmly keeping his emotions in line. After he gained his memories it was easier for Al to keep a hold on his reactions to things. He also thought that if he wanted to help his brother on a mature level that he had to counteract his brother's outburst of emotions. In the end it always helps.

"Your right. First things first, we need to find Winry." Ed said in a less angry voice but rather a more serious tone.

"So…" Al paused. "Where should we start our search?" He asked quietly while they walked on the path towards their temporary home.

"Well, my first guess is that it has something to do with Eustace Reuwich being a part of the Nazi group. If we search around I think we can find out where she might be." Edward finished firmly as he began running to hopefully find the person he cared about soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Winry had been roughing it out the past couple days. When she woke up again in the mysterious cell, a plate of food sat at the end of her stiff bed. On the plate sat 3 pieces of bread, some meat that couldn't be identified, and a glass of water. She stared at it with concerned eyes. Of course she was hungry and she wanted to eat it, but her senses told her not too. She firmly ignored the food, but it always resulted to her dozing off when she kept trying to loosen the chain on her ankle.

She felt herself become fainter during the day because of the lack of food. Once this feeling kicked in, she gave in slightly and drank the glass of water. It helped some. After two days of staying in there and forcefully trying to remove the chain her whole ankle became purple and bruised. It pained her to move it. She tried moving it again and that only led to her yelp in pain.

"That won't work." A voice called out beyond the door outside Winry's cell. She turned swiftly towards it recognizing the voice just behind the pale door. She continued to stare at it when it slowly opened. Winry gasped at the image of her captor.

"Surprised?" said Isabel slyly.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**** I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't update quicker….Here is why!**

**The week I planned to finish this chapter, I had a lot of school work to finish. When I finally was done with that, I had to fly to my mom's for Turkey day. That ended up with my days filled with nothing but my mom's predetermined plans. So I wasted all my Thanksgiving. [Not that I was celebrating anyways… to finish this.**

**I'm also sorry that this chapter is sooo short! I didn't intend it that way….But because of the time between the chapters my thoughts got away from me…Hopefully its good anyways. ;;**


	8. Chapter 8

"Well? Are you?" Isabel asked in a more angry tone. It took a second for Winry's mind to register what was happening. Isabel is her captor? Of course she was surprised by this, but she didn't respond to Isabel's former question. Isabel's face twisted into a smile that seemed innocent if not in the current situation like Winry was now. Her shoes clicked quietly as she took a few steps closer to the bed Winry sat upon. "Are you curious about why I kept you here?" She said quietly in a way that sent a chill down Winry's spine. Isabel glared at Winry for an answered, but she continued to sit in silence. She seemed to see this and smiled shyly at her. "I'll make this easier on you and get straight to the point." She said slowly. Then she looked directly into Winry's eyes and said, "You're not from this world…are you?"

Winry's eyes widen considerably, but she still didn't say a word. Assuming silence was the best option now. Isabel laughed lightly at her reaction. "I assumed you weren't because of your familiarity with Edward Elric." Winry gave a confused look. Isabel noticed this also. "I could see that you knew more of him then you let on. It was easy to see just by the way you looked at him." Winry looked down at her hands for a second. Isabel then took this moment to come to Winry's eye level. "So…how do you know Edward Elric?" She asked looking at Winry once more. Winry's head lifted swiftly as she glared at Isabel's face.

"I'm not telling you anything." Winry said in a low and angry tone. Isabel stared into her eyes seeking more answers. Then she reluctantly sighed.

"Such a pity," She breathed. She turned back to face her and examine her features. "With those looks you would have been a great asset in the Nazi movement." Isabel paused. "No matter, I can take care of Elric on my own." She said to herself it seemed as she felt the room leaving Winry to her thoughts. The only thoughts that were apparent in her mind though, were ones of escape.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is where Winry is?" Alphonse asked questioningly at the building in front of the Elric brothers. They stood in front of a German pub that looked as if it had been through one to many storms. Alphonse questioned its structure as they looked at the run down pub.

"Most likely, this is the main meeting area for the Nazi's in this area." Edward said staring at the building. "Al, you go around back at find Winry while I go in and distract the people inside." The younger brother nodded in reply and began going to the other side of the building while the elder went confidently through the main door, predicting what was to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse crept along the side of the old pub searching for a way in. Despite the street view of the building, the pub was actually larger then it appeared. Al kept low to the ground to keep out of view from windows above and to search for an entrance below. He was in luck. A small window appeared at the bottom of the building towards the back. Alphonse pressed against the window slightly at first. It wasn't open. Plan B. He grabbed a fairly good sized rock that was near to him and hit it against the window resulting in a small shatter. He smashed away the sharp ends of the former window with the rock before carefully climbing in.

He got in quietly enough. He only made a slight bit of noise on his landing. Alphonse then searched the dark and dusty halls carefully looking for an isolated room that would most likely hold Winry inside. Alphonse soon saw a small candle against the far wall in the hallway. The candle provided enough light to show a set of keys lying upon a nail on the same wall. Al approached carefully and lifted the keys off the nail. They jingled as he continued to walk around the small rooms in this particular basement.

"Winry?" He called out quietly trying not to be too loud, but hoping it was loud enough for her to hear him. He turned a corner and found a set of stairs leading upwards. _"That's probably our way out."_ Alphonse thought. He turned back in the opposite direction of the stairs continuing his search for his childhood friend. "Winry?" He called out once more, only slightly louder.

"Alphonse?" A distant voice called from another room.

"Winry! Where are you?" Al called out once more.

"Over here!" She called out. Al was able to find the room she was being kept in. The keys rattled in his hands as he unlocked the door. "Alphonse!" Winry said cheerfully once she saw his face come from the once side of the door. Alphonse looked at her with concern. Her complexion had grown paler and she looked breathlessly tired.

"Are you okay Winry?" Al said trying not to sound to worried.

"I'm fine but…." Her eyes drifted to the chain attached to her ankle. Alphonse noticed this and immediately found the key and unlocked the bracelet only to find her ankle covered in a dark bruise.

"Winry…" He said quietly in concern. It looked like she tried with all her strength to remove the anklet. "Do you think you can walk on it?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied lifting herself to the edge of the bed. She carefully placed both feet on the floor then tried to lift herself onto her feet. Once she reached a standing position her ankle sent a shock of pain up her leg and she fell back onto the bed. She breathed heavily from the pain. _"I can't sit here over my own pain; I need to go help Edward."_ She thought as she tried to stand once more.

"Stop Winry!" Alphonse said before she successfully hurt herself again. "I know you're worried about Ed, and he is just as worried about you. So instead of hurting yourself again, let me help you." He finished crouching down to pick up Winry on his back. Winry hesitated before getting on his back. He began to carry her up the stairs and behind crates for cover from everyone else. Once in the light he could see the seriousness of her injury. _"Honestly they are both hopeless"_ Alphonse thought with a laugh when he thought of Winry and Edward. But his thoughts were interrupted by Winry's sudden question.

"Do you know where some tools are?" Winry asked quickly assuming that he understood that she meant mechanical tools.

"I think I saw some back downstairs…why?" He asked. She then pointed to four metal objects sitting on a top of a crate next to them. _"Rockets?"_ He thought for a moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Edward walked slowly but firmly into the main entrance of the pub. Waiting there was Isabel Reuwich with a smirk painted across her face. He glared at her facial expression. She seemed to find humor in this because she began to chuckle once he completely entered the pub standing several feet in front of her.

"So you've made it, Edward Elric." She spoke putting emphasis on his name.

"And I see that you're stating the obvious, Isabel Reuwich." Ed replied with his trademark grin after also putting emphasis on her name. She shook this comment off.

"So how'd you find me?" Isabel asked questioningly.

"It wasn't hard once I knew where to look." He started. "Isabel Reuwich, co-leader of the uranium bomb funding. Later you became a follower of Hitler and the Nazi movement. Soon after you became one of the many leaders in recruiting followers, then you married Eustace Reuwich." Edward said listing all the facts. Isabel clapped.

"It seems you've done your homework." She said lightly.

"One question though…" He paused. "I know you have some involvement in it, but what exactly did you do to Eustace?" He asked.

"You really want to know?" She asked for a second. "Fine. I'll tell you the whole plan. Soon after I went under Hitler's command those scientists finally finished that bomb, but didn't give it to him. So then I was sent to simultaneously 'take care' of each one of them. I killed Claus and Volk. Then married Eustace as a cover and until recently I was able to erase his memory of ever creating the bomb. He and Alfred now know nothing." She said in a satisfied tone.

"What about Franz Grünewald?" asked Edward quizzically.

"Oh him?" Isabel laughed. "He forgot most of the project once he left. Well, most of the important factors anyways. He wasn't much help in our search."

"_Our search? Good. This means that they most likely don't have the uranium bomb."_ Edward thought before focusing on the situation again.

"So tell me something. How _did_ that Winry girl get into this world?" Isabel asked shyly. Edward was surprised by this also. He didn't realize that she could tell of Winry's origins. Instead of questioning her sources he thought a direct answer was best.

"She died." He answered truthfully.

"And you?" She asked questioningly.

"I also died." He replied quickly.

"Then I guess you won't mind if you do it again." Isabel said lifting a hand gun into view pointed directly at Edward.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**** Well…I had actually planned to go farther into the story on this chapter. But when I finally got to that last sentence I thought it was the perfect way to end this chapter! Sadly enough the story is coming to an end. I think the next chapter will be the last. I'm excited and sadden by this. : O**

**Also I want to thank all those who reviewed!!! I read all of them and appreciated them very much! I even got this chapter finished earlier than I thought because of all your motivation!**

**Thanks so much!!!**

**I'll update very soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Edward stood there watching Isabel as her finger itched to pull the trigger. She held the gun firmly ready to shoot any second. Edward silently waited. Her smile grew as he didn't try to move. Her finger slightly pressed against the trigger when a voice rang throughout the room.

"EDWARD!"

This caught Isabel off guard. She whirled around and shot in the general direction of the voice. She was only able to make a decent hole in the opposite wall. The next thing she knew the gun she had was being knocked out of her hands. Edward Elric had gone and disarmed her by throwing the gun near the hole in the wall. Alphonse quickly came around and grabbed the gun so Isabel couldn't retrieve it later. When she thought that was the most of it a loud noise was heard as a fairly large object whizzed by her and crashed against the wall nearest to her. Her eyes widened by the sudden crash created by the flying rocket.

"See…" Edward started. "What you happened is you highly underestimated Winry's need for retaliation. Be glad she didn't have a wrench." Edward said smirking at the last comment. Isabel's face turned into one of anger before speaking once again.

"Well if it's going to be three against one, we might as well even the playing field." As she finished speaking to men walked out of nearby rooms armed with a few guns themselves. Before they could get a good aim at Ed he ran behind the crates meeting up with Alphonse and Winry. Luckily, when bullets began firing the crates were sufficient coverage. They all covered their ears while the bullets created loud fires.

"So do you have a plan, Al?" Ed shouted over the firing.

"WHAT!? You don't?!?" Alphonse said with great surprise. Edward shrugged in response.

"I only planned as far as you two stepping in." Edward finished with a chuckle that sounded forced. Al sighed loudly.

"Great…You should have planned ahead brother!" Alphonse argued.

"Why am I the one making all the plans?" Ed shot back.

"HEY!" Winry said loudly stopping the brother's argument. "I have an idea." She said quickly. "See?" She pointed to the other three rockets. "You two, point those rockets in opposite directions. Got it?" She said in a commanding tone. Both Ed and Al followed her orders. She waited until they were positioned correctly before aiming her rocket upwards at the main support beam on the ceiling.

"Had enough?" Isabel shouted as the firing died down. She wore an evil grin behind her once normal features.

"Actually, I think were done now." Winry said as all three companions set off their own rockets and each ducked back under the coverage of the crates as all hell broke loose. The side rockets crashed into the sides of the building weakening its structure even more from the first blast. Then the middle rocket crashed into the support beam on the ceiling.

A loud crack was heard throughout the top floor. Before anyone could move the whole ceiling came down as the structure collapsed. Any sound that was made was muffled by the collapsing building. The center of the room was the most piled while the edges weren't as covered. Alphonse and Edward managed to push off a large piece of material that was covering them before they decided their next move.

"Hurry, we need to get out of here before anyone else sees us." Edward said quickly getting to his feet.

"Wait!" Winry said getting his attention immediately. She paused for another second. "I can't walk." She said quietly.

"What?" He said confused. He leaned down and inspected her feet finding the dark bruise. He sighed before abruptly lifting her in his arms. She had no time to object because at that moment she was fading in and out of consciousness. As Ed and Al made bisque movements away from the pub and towards their apartment, Winry fainted completely.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Winry's eyes slowly meet that of the familiar ceiling in Edward and Alphonse's apartment. Her head was spinning has she tried to get herself in a sitting position. Her hand automatically went to her forehead in an attempt to control the movement. Once she was sitting up her recognized that she was in Edward's room again. Alphonse poked his head into the room at that moment.

"Oh! You're awake. That's good." He said cheerfully bringing in a bowl of noodles and setting it in front of Winry. "You should probably eat something." He commented.

"What happened?" She asked quietly as she began eating.

"Well, right after the pub collapsed we were leaving the area to come back here and you fainted. Brother said you felt a bit lighter, so we assumed that you were malnourished." Al explained. "Did you eat anything while you were there?" He asked. Winry thought about it for a moment.

"No, I didn't. I was afraid that something could be in the food. So I didn't eat anything." Winry said pausing between eating the noodles. "I wasn't out too long was I?" She asked.

"Not really, only about six hours." He replied. Winry breathed a sigh of relief from this.

"Do you think they-…" Winry stopped before she could finish her question.

"Probably not." Alphonse answered assuming she meant if anyone survived. Winry gave a slight nod to this.

"Where is Ed?" She asked curiously glancing around the room.

"Ed went out to get some supplies…Actually I more or less forced him out." He paused. "Well he kept staying in this room and said that he would wait for you wake up but I thought I'd let him blow off some steam by going out for a while." Alphonse finished. Winry nodded finishing the rest of her food. "He should be back pretty soon." He said taking the bowl away from her. "Feeling better now?" He asked just to be sure. She nodded with a smile. He also gave a nod in return before heading back into the kitchen.

Winry didn't have to wait long before Edward came home. As soon as he came in he dropped the bags he had in his arms and strolled into his room where Winry still sat on his bed.

"Are you feeling better Winry?" He asked quickly. It took a second for her to reply.

"Uh…yeah, I just had some food. I feel a lot better now." She said reassuringly. She changed the subject. "How come you had to get supplies?"

"Yeah, we are probably going to leave soon." Winry gave him a confused look. "Isabel stated that they were still searching for the bomb. So we still need to find it before anyone in that Nazi group does. That is why I went out for supplies." Edward explained.

"Oh. I see." Winry responded. It was silent for several moments before Winry spoke again. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" She said carefully.

"No…go ahead." He said hesitantly.

"Did you really die?" She asked not meeting his eyes. The question took him back a moment. He forgot that he had mentioned it to Isabel while she was there. He looked in the other direction also.

"Yes." He replied quietly.

"Can I ask how…or it that too much?" Winry chose her words as carefully as she could. Edward paused for a long time once more.

"I was killed by one of the homunculi." He said quietly again. "Then Al brought me back, I had my whole body for once. But I don't regret bringing Al back and getting sent here." He finished.

"Equivalent exchange, right?" Winry said. Edward laughed a little.

"I guess so." He answered. They both sat in silence on his bed. Edward was first this time to break the quiet. "I'm sorry" he whispered. Winry thought for a moment and gave a puzzled look.

"Why?" She asked plainly.

"I couldn't protect you." Edward said in a low voice staring at the ground. It was then that she remembered that Ed had said that he would protect her when he visited her at the Reuwich estate just before she got kidnapped.

"Ed…" She sighed. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I was bound to get into some kind of trouble; I mean I was living under the same roof as them. It couldn't have been avoided. So don't think that it's your fault. What's important is that we're still alive and that we can all still be with one another, right?" She said calmly. He nodded in rely. She smiled when she saw Edward relax a bit. It seemed that he was listening to her.

"Winry?" He asked out loud.

"Hm?" She said. Before she could say anything Edward had placed his lips on top of hers in a small kiss. Then before she could react to it, he pulled away. She placed a hand on her lips for a second before setting her hand back down. Edward looked away in a slight blush.

"Sorr- " He was cut off by Winry using her hand on the back of his neck to pull him closer into another kiss. They sat this way for a short while that seemed longer to them.

"Don't be." She said with a smile as she stopped the kiss. He smiled back at her as they leaned against each other in comfortable silence. No other words needed to be said because they felt like they had already exchanged their feelings for one another. Soon they found themselves asleep next to each other, like the first night they had found each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse held three train tickets in his hand. While Edward and Winry held three suitcases in all. Winry peeked over Alphonse's shoulder. Which wasn't hard considering they were all around the same height, still she wasn't able to read their destination.

"Where are we going, Alphonse?" She asked tired of trying to read it for herself.

"We are going to Leipzig." He stated as if reading off the ticket. They slowly boarded the train placing all their suitcases on the overhead rack.

"Leipzig?" Winry questioned as she took a sit next to Edward.

"Well, that's our only lead so far." Edward said. "Of course it's only a rumor, but hey we'll take anything we can get right about now." He shrugged. He turned to Winry for a moment. "You know this kind of lifestyle is going to be tough, right?" He asked

"I know. I would expect nothing less when being around you too." She laughed along with Alphonse as Edward took the joke. Then he felt her hand grab his. "Don't worry; I want to be with you. So I'll follow whatever path this may take us. Okay?" She said with more reassurance. Edward nodded. He knew that wherever he may go that Winry would always be at his side. Now that they were together, they weren't going too separated so easily.

End.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**** I'm actually surprised on how fast I finished the ending. I left it open for a sequel later. So I might do that in the later future.**

**Like it? I hope so. I'm not too much of an action writer so I cut short the action continuing from the previous chapter. I hope it didn't seem rushed.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I read them all even though I didn't reply they were appreciated. This is the end of the story so far, and I'm totally saddened by this, but I'll probably continue this story later. : P**

**Thanks again for reading!!! 3**


End file.
